Данат Троллебой
}} Данат Троллебой - член дома Троллебоев, правящей фамилии Стромгарда. Во время Второй войны служил капитаном стромгардского ополчения, а позже, во время экспедиции Альянса в Дренор - военным советником и помощником генерала Туралиона, верховного командующего Альянса. После того, как был запечатан Тёмный Портал, является главой Оплота Чести, экспедиционной штаб-квартиры на Полуострове Адского Пламени. После смерти и осквернения принца Галена Троллебоя, наследника стромгардского трона, кое-кто считал Даната законным предводителем павшего королевства, ожидая его возвращения из Запределья.Skuerto#Quotes Данат в конечном счете вернулся и стал лидером недавно восстановленного Стромгарда во время Четвертой Войны, прежде чем Орда осадила королевство во время битвы за Стромгард. Биография .]] Данат - племянник Тораса Троллебоя, Властитель Стромгарда и командир ополчения в ходе экспедиции Альянса в Дренор. thumb|276px|Туралион и Сыны Лотара во время Вторжения в Дренор Начав службу в качестве капитана стромгардских наёмников в начале Второй войны, Данат прославился тем, что возглавил армии Стромгарда в последнем сражении за Каз Модан. Считается, что Данат принимал участие во Второй войне под командованием Туралиона.Ultimate Visual Guide Статус великого генерала и бойца поднял его до уровня Смотрителя в системе орочьих лагерей для интернированных в Азероте, размещённых в Новом Штормграде. По ту сторону Тёмного Портала Данат был призван усилить Крепость Стражей пустоты, когда Орда вновь открыла Темный портал. Половина основных сил Штормграда с Данатом направились к крепости стражей пустоты, где они попали в засаду рыцарей смерти и клана Песни войны. Зная, что Орда выигрывает битву, люди пожертвовали собой, чтобы Данат мог предупредить Кадгара, мастера, ответственного за Крепость Стражей пустоты. Вопреки его желанию остаться со своими людьми, Данат не мог позволить, чтобы их жертвы были напрасными и поскакал в Крепость Стражей пустоты, где они находились под осадой Песни войны во главе с Громмашем Адским криком, пока они не были освобождены его другом и командиром генералом Туралионом. Данат никогда не забудет вину за лидерство, за то что он оставил своих "мальчиков" умирать. Когда Нер'Зул забрал книгу Медива в Дренор, Данат присоединился к экспедиции Альянса в качестве заместителя командующего и тактического советника генерала Туралиона. После взятия Цитадели Адского Пламени Данат возглавил половину экспедиции вместе с Всадниками на Грифонах Курдрана Громового Молота и половиной следопытом Аллерии во главе с Талтрессаром; в то время как остальные отправились за артефактами. Во время погони Курдран был сбит Нер'Зулом. Разъяренный потерей своего друга, Данат безжалостно преследовал Орду и был полон решимости немедленно начать полную атаку на Аукиндон, где укрылась Орда, но по настоянию Талтрессара быстро успокоился.thumb|284px Пока они ждали, Талтрессар и Данат столкнулись с араккоа Гриззиком. Узнав, что Курдран все еще жив, Данат быстро последовал за Гриззиком, который повел их в туннели Аукиндона. Там Данат встретил дренейского жреца Немураана. Убедив дренеев, что они собираются избавить древний храм от орков, Немураан помог им, вызвав древних духов дренеев и направив их в туннели. С помощью своих новообретенных союзников Данат повел Альянс против орков туда, где люди, эльфы и дворфы впервые будут сражаться на стороне дренеев, которые однажды станут членами Альянса. После спасения Курдрана и Данат сталкивается лицом к лицу с известным вождем орков Килроггом , который преградил путь Нер'Зулу. После ожесточенной, но почетной дуэли Данат убил великого воина орков, но промедление дало Нер'Зулу достаточно времени, чтобы сбежать. Расставшись со своими новыми друзьями, Данат присоединился к Туралиону и осадил Черный Храм, где Нер'Зул открывал новые порталы. Когда планета начала разваливаться на части, Данат и его друзья защищали Кадгара от сил врага, в то время как маг закрыл Темный Портал в Азерот. Затем вместе с остальными членами экспедиции он исчез в одной из трещин, созданных Нер'Зулом, чтобы спастись из умирающего мира Дренора. С тех пор Данат Троллебой был увековечен в статуе вместе с другими лидерами экспедиционных сил на Аллее Героев Штормграда. World of Warcraft The Burning Crusade Данат и его люди пережили катаклизм, который создал Запределье, и теперь живут в Оплоте Чести, который стоял с тех пор, как запечатали портал. Оплот Чести был предоставлен самому себе в битве против Пылающего Легиона и орков скверны Магтеридона, пока лорд Каззак не открыл портал спустя десятилетия. Те, кто остался на Азероте, считали, что Данат вместе с остальными силами Альянса мертв. Оказалось, что многие из них еще живы, в том числе и Данат. С исчезновением генерала Туралиона Данат взял на себя руководство сыновьями Лотара в егор отсутствие. Воссоединившись с Альянсом, он приветствовал столь необходимые поставки и подкрепления из Штормграда и Крепости Стражей Пустоты. Благодаря этим подкреплениям Данат узнал о судьбе своего любимого Стромгарда, уничтоженного во время событий третьей войны. Как только его долг в Запределье будет выполнен, Данат хочет вернуться в Стромгард и вернуть ему былую славу. Данат - последний из пяти лидеров экспедиции, кто остался в Оплоте Чести. Кадгар поселился в Шаттрате после своих путешествий в другие миры. Курдран и большинство его собратьев по "Громовому Молоту" основали базу в долине Призрачной Луны. Данат уже больше десяти лет ничего не слышал ни от Туралиона, ни от Аллерии. Туралион и сын Аллерии Аратор, сопровождая подкрепление Альянса, посетили Даната и хотели найти его родителей. Данат сказал ему, что его отец давно пропал. Когда Ган'арги взял под свой контроль шахту Оплота Чести, он сказал Штейгеру Большие Десны, что заберет у него Эль, если дворф не решит проблему. Legion Данат вернулся во время третьего вторжения Пылающего Легиона в качестве сюжетного персонажа в Оплоте Воинов. Будучи сопровождаемым воином Альянса в разведывательном полете над Расколотым берегом, он был поражен осадными орудиями Легиона, а затем исчез после того, как его Грифон упал в море, сказав игроку, что он найдет другой путь назад. Данат позже может быть найден в таверне в Даране. Он комментирует, что его уже дважды чуть не убили демоны, и третьего шанса у них не будет. Если персонаж - воин, он рад видеть, что он тоже выжил, заявив, что никогда не сомневался в нем и что скоро вернется на фронт. Когда обнаруживается, что Аллерия и Туралион все еще живы, Кадгар воссоединяется с ними на Аргусе, родном мире Пылающего Легиона. Он говорит им, что Курдран и Данат оба живы, хотя он не может видеть их так часто, как ему хотелось бы, и трое решают, что когда битва закончится, сыновья Лотара устроят пир в честь воссоединения. Битва за Азерот Данат теперь носит корону и и относится к Арати как к своим владениям. Он вернулся в крепость Стромгард, чтобы возглавить свое королевство, и был одним из командиров Альянса во время битвы за Стромгард. Он ведет в бой армию Стромгарда, а его элитные войска состоят из ветеранов Стромгарда и различных членов Лиги Аратора. На протяжении всего сражения он хвастается защитой Стромгарда. Он проявляет повышенную враждебность к Эйтриггу, которого он неоднократно называет "Зеленокожим". Монумент на Аллее Героев Цитаты For Danath's Warcraft II quotes, see Quotes of Warcraft II#Danath. * I am Danath Trollbane, commander of the Alliance army. I have slain many orcs, and you won't be the last. And I will pass! * Hear me brothers and sisters-in-arms! The time of our enemies is at an end! We must strike at the fel orcs that remain! Exterminate them like the vermin that they are! Carry with you the favor of the Sons of Lothar! Галерея File:Danath Trollbane.jpg|Данат Троллебой во время Второй войны. File:HeroDanathWC2.gif|Данат Троллебой в Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal. File:Danath trollbane cataclysm cinematic.PNG|Статуя Данату во вступительном ролике Cataclysm. Замечания *In the RPG, Danath was given two last names: Dungalion and Trollbane. Assuming both are accurate, Dungalion could possibly be Danath's true last name, while Trollbane being the name used in honor as a member of the Trollbane line, passed to him by his uncle. Изменения в обновлениях * Смотрите также *Полуостров Адского Пламени НИП Заметки Внешние ссылки en:Danath Trollbane es:Danath Trollbane fr:Danath Trollemort pl:Danath Trollbane